


Thank God For Layovers

by viczilla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry this is my first time so it might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viczilla/pseuds/viczilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"2 hour layover at the airport and its already midnight" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Layovers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing so sorry if it sucks too hard  
> Comments are always appreciated  
> Send me prompts or just talk to me at my tumblr  
> viczilla13.tumblr.com

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Michael mumbles under his breath as yet another announcement comes across the intercom that his flight will be delayed for at least another two hours. It was one am and he was stuck in the airport, trying to get home. His flight had been delayed three times now and he swore if it happened again that he should just walk back to Austin because it would be faster than waiting for the plane to show up. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, before trying to find somewhere with a phone charger so he could do something for the next two hours he had to waste.

He spotted an empty seat a few rows from where he was sanding and booked it there, fully expecting the seat to be already be taken. The man in the seat next to him glanced up from his book as Michael cleared his throat, causing him to stutter the beginning of his question because god damn that man was attractive.

“I, uh… Is this seat taken?” He finally spat out shaking his head at himself.

“Nope, go for it.” The man said, shifting so he was less in the way.

“Sweet thanks.”

He was prepared to put in his headphones and start marathoning his favorite TV show (because what else was he supposed to do for the next two hours) when the blue-eyed man next to him spoke up again.

“Are you going on the Austin flight?”

“Yeah, you stuck here too?”

“Yep. I’m Ryan, by the way.” Ryan stated, holding his hand out, which Michael shook.

“Michael. So, what are you going to Austin for?”

“Oh, I’m starting work for a company as kind of a computer tech. type person. How about you?” _I swear to god if he’s working at Rooster Teeth I will die._

“I basically play video games for a living. I work for Rooster Teeth? I don’t know if you’ve heard of them.”

“Seriously? That’s the company that just hired me!”

 _Fuck_. Michael laughed at the expression on Ryan’s face. “Sorry, you just looked really ….” _Cute. Adorable_. “…funny when you said that.” Michael ran his hand through his hair, hating his brain.

The two fell into an easy conversation, and quickly two hours had passed and it was finally time to board the plane. 

"Well, I guess see you on Monday?” Ryan said, grinning.

“Yeah, see you on Monday.”

*****

“RYAN! I’m on your team, dumbass!” Michael yelled, laughing as Ryan “accidentally” killed him yet again in GTA.

“Oops. Sorry,” Ryan laughed, clearly not having even a bit of remorse.

“Wow, for some reason, I don’t believe you.” Michael said, glaring playfully at Ryan over his monitor.

“Wha- How could you not believe me?! I am offended!” He yelled, faking being upset as Michael laughed.

“Figure out your trust issues at home boys,” Geoff complained, “I have bet money on us and I’m not going to lose that because you two were too busy making heart eyes at each other.”

The room was filled with laughter and Michael rolled his eyes at Geoff, who in turned winked at him. He was the only person in the room that knew about Michaels crush on Ryan, and was constantly trying to get Michael to make a move. Which had yet to happen.

The group finished up the lets play, with Ryan, Michael, and Geoff’s team winning. They all saved their captures and then packed their stuff up, ready to head home for the night. Michael, Geoff and Ryan were the last to leave, and as Michael was about to leave the room, Ryan spoke up.

“Hey, uh, Michael? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Geoff basically sprinted out the door.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” Michael said, casting a confused expression to Geoff’s retreating back.

“Well, I was wondering if maybe… uh if you maybe you wanted to go out to like dinner with me tomorrow?” Ryan rushed the last part, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Wait, what?” Michael snapped his head back around to look at Ryan.

“Uh well I mean it’s cool you don’t want to or your busy or whatever-”

“No, man, I would love to.”

“Really?” Ryan’s face lit up and it was hard for Michael not to giggle at how cute he looked.

“Yeah, that sound really fun.”

The two men worked out the details, and then headed out to their respective vehicles, both smiling.

*****

“Hey, Michael?” Michael heard his boyfriend yell from across their apartment.

“Yeah babe?” He said, walking into their bedroom where Ryan was searching for something.

“Have you seen my- oh.” Ryan turned around to see Michael standing in the door way, wearing his beanie.

“Oh, do you want your beanie back?”

“Nah, it looks better on you anyways.”

"Mmkay, whatever you say.” Michael walked over and flopped on the bed, staring up at Ryan, who raised his eyebrows. “I’m tiiirrrred,” He complained, reaching his arms up to grab at his boyfriend in a weak attempt to draw him onto the bed with him.

“You just woke up like an hour ago. How are you tired?”

Michael just shrugged and continued grabbing him until he eventually gave in and laid down beside Michael on the bed, who sighed contently.

“Hey, Ryan?” He asked, turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad we had that layover at the airport.”

Ryan felt Michael shift in his arms and when he glanced down he noticed that Michael had fallen asleep.

He pressed his lips against the side of his head in a sort kiss. “Me too, babe, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh well this was longer than I expected it to be  
> also I suck at titles so im sorry it sucks i know


End file.
